Volar
by Aredhel Isile
Summary: -No importa—Le dijo, y ella lo miro asombrada. —No importa porque conmigo no necesitaras caminar, conmigo vas a volar.


******_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer. Y la trama es mía._**

_**VOLAR.**_

Él, todos los días la veía al pasar a su trabajo, todos los días tomaba el camino más largo solo para poder admirarla unos segundos. No importaba el frío ni la lluvia, él necesitaba solo esos segundos para poder ser feliz durante toda la jornada.

Ella, siempre allí, tan pálida, tan frágil, tan perfecta. No era feliz con esa vida que llevaba, protegida de todo y de todos. La máxima sensación de libertad que podía tener, era sentarse en el patio delantero de su gran casa, atrapada detrás de las grandes rejas negras que delimitaban el espacio verde. Se sentía aprisionada. Era una cárcel, era _su cárcel._

Pero, a pesar de todo, hacía tan solo unos meses, un muchacho de buen porte y cabellos cobrizos que brillaban al sol, se paseaba por allí, siempre de traje y con una sonrisa que la hacía suspirar.

Con el paso de las fechas, su único propósito no era conseguir un poco de esa ansiada libertad, sino que se había vuelto adicta a él. A sus pasos, y a sus miradas. Pero sabía muy bien, que nunca podría tenerlo, nadie querría a una persona como ella.

El muchacho, comenzó a necesitarla cada día más, su imagen gobernaba todos sus sueños. Ese hermoso ángel de vestido blanco, cabellos color marrón y ojos color chocolate. Ella se parecía a una flor. Una flor blanca, tan pura como una de las más bellas, que con su sola presencia iluminaba todo lo que la rodeaba llenando el paisaje de una hermosura inmensurable.

Ya no sabía que hacer, tan solo con mirarla no alcanzaba, la quería todos los días, a todo momento. Quería darle todo lo que ella merecía, llegar a cumplir cada sueño y cada uno de sus deseos.

Un día sin más, decidió que iba a ser suya, la penuria que pasaba por causa de esa hermosa muchacha lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura.

Cogió su sombrero y con rapidez, para no perder el espíritu impulsivo que lo tenía dominado, corrió a la floristería más cercana. Decidió una única flor al ramo, porque la simplicidad del presente lo hacía aún más sublime, justo igual que ella.

Caminó lentamente a la casa, tomando respiraciones profundas para no perder el control, en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras que debía decirle para lograr convencerla.

Su tristeza era tan grande que no cabía en su pecho, él no había aparecido esa mañana, siempre se dijo que en algún momento eso sucedería, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan pronto. En el mismo instante en el que iba llamar a uno de sus criados para avisar que quería entrar a la casa, logró ver una silueta frente a la tétrica puerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, ¿Sería él? ¿Por qué estaba de pie frente a la puerta? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

La ansiedad lo estaba matando, tenía que acabar con esto, con cuidado empujo la enorme puerta que llevaba al jardín, lentamente, paso tras paso, empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras del alero,

Cuando la tuvo cara a cara, su respiración se hizo superficial y su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, de cerca, ella era aún más bella de lo que había creído, sus sueños no le hacían justicia. La joven lo miraba sin poder creérselo. Él estaba allí.

-Hola—Murmuró el hombre con la garganta seca.

-Hola—Respondió la niña, en un hilo de voz. — ¿En que puedo ayudarle señor?

-Sucede que tengo un pequeño problema. —Le dijo con una sonrisa. —Y creo que usted es perfecta para la solución, señorita.

-¿Cómo es eso, señor?—Continuó ella divertida, por las galanterías del muchacho.

-Me he enamorado de un ángel—Habló mirándole fijo, ella respiro profundo—Y me preguntaba si a ese ángel le gustaría pasar su vida con este simple servidor de Dios. —Terminó dándole la flor que tenia escondida detrás de su espalda. Mientras los ojos de ella se cristalizaban.

-Me encantaría—Susurró la muchacha—Pero no puedo—Murmuro bajando la cabeza para ocultar sus lagrimas.

-¿Qué?—No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder— ¿Por qué?—Musitó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza. Un miedo lo embargo, y lo hizo temblar.

-No soy lo que tu crees…-Rompió en un sollozo y oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

-Mírame—Habló el, mientras levantaba su mentón con el dedo índice—Lo que sea que creas que te impida que estemos juntos, seguro estas equivocada. —Él que hasta ese momento se había acuclillado se levanto y estiro su mano. —Ven. —Se la tendía para que se levantara.

-No puedo—Lo miro la joven con todo el dolor de su alma. —No puedo levantarme—Lo dijo tan bajo que el no creyó lo que había oído.

-Repítelo—Le cuchicheo más de cerca.

-No puedo caminar—Repitió la muchacha con voz ahogada. Una suave sonrisa asomó en los labios del muchacho, que la miro con el amor brillando en sus ojos.—Hace unos años tuve un accidente y mis piernas…

-No importa—Le dijo, y ella lo miro asombrada. —No importa porque conmigo no necesitaras caminar, conmigo vas a volar. —Y con esta frase el se acerco a sus labios y los beso, con mucha delicadez, como si temiera romperla.

Ahora…

ELLA madre de tres hermosos hijos, y esposa de un hombre increíble.

ÉL padre orgulloso de tres hijos y devoto esposo.


End file.
